


Mouthful of Rainbows

by lyricalentropy



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Arrow, Green Lantern - Fandom
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:18:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalentropy/pseuds/lyricalentropy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor has decided he is going to give Kyle a satisfactory blowjob, even if he doesn't really know how and Kyle is getting way too much amusement out of his attempts. Kyle is stripped naked but Connor stays in costume, it makes him feel more confident.</p><p>Written for the DC kink meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mouthful of Rainbows

Kyle had been attracted to Connor Hawke almost from the first moment he had set eyes on the archer, and it wasn’t hard to see why. The other man was beautiful, with his clear green eyes set in stunning bronzed skin, silky golden hair contrasting in a way that had Kyle itching to run his fingers through it. Kyle had been in love with Connor Hawke for almost as long, though it had taken a while for him to recognize the feelings for what they were.

It had taken much longer to act on those feelings. A part of it had to do with the women in his life. First he was dating Donna, and once he and Donna had broken up there was Jen. And after Jen...he wasn’t ready for a relationship, not so soon after both the betrayal and then her death. A part of it had to do with that, too, the fact that everyone he loved seemed to die on him. He knew it was probably ridiculous to think he was cursed, but being with him put his lovers in danger. And although Connor was more than capable of protecting himself, he couldn’t help by worry.

And a part of it had to do with the fact that Connor was not only his best friend, but hadn’t shown any interest in him at all, and Kyle had been trying. He’d make a point to wear his tightest shirts and pair of jeans whenever he knew he’d be seeing Connor, he tried to find excuses to brush against the other hero whenever he could, hell he’d even taken the man on a moonlit fly through the city after dinner. Connor wasn’t interested, and Kyle valued his friendship too much to push it.

Which is why, after taking a particularly rough hit during one of their joint missions, Kyle was taken by surprise when after crouching down to make sure he was alright, Connor had kissed him. It wasn’t an earth-shattering kiss, barely a press of Connor’s lips against his own, but that’s all he had needed.

Being with Connor was amazing. Kyle had dreamed of touching Connor for so long that now that he actually _could_ he had to use all his will to keep from pushing the archer against any surface he could find and spending hours just running his hands over every inch of his toned body. He settled for stealing kisses and hugging the other man whenever he could.

He wasn’t expecting...this. He wasn’t expecting to have their make-out session end with Connor gently but firmly pushing him back into the nearest wall and dropping to his knees in front of him. Kyle felt his breath catch as those talented hands undid the button on his jeans and pulled down his pants and boxers, shirt already removed earlier, and Connor’s hot mouth lingered millimeters above Kyle’s growing erection, puffing warm air with each breath.

And lingered. And lingered some more. Kyle began to squirm the slightest bit, not wanting to rush Connor but...

“Uh, Connor,” Kyle cleared his throat. “Not that I don’t...really, really appreciate this, but...this is going to get a bit painful if you don’t...do something...soon.” He hoped that didn’t come out sounding pushy and was quick to add more. “Or I can go take care of it myself...if you want?”

That seemed to snap Connor out of it, a small flush appearing on his cheeks as he leaned forward and opened his mouth to take Kyle in...and then guided his hands to grasp Kyle’s dick instead. Kyle felt himself groan and whimper as Connor began to move his hands the slightest bit, not so much stroking as...positioning. And was Connor...inspecting Kyle’s erection?

“Connor...if you don’t want to do this you don’t have to.” And damn that almost physically hurt to say, but if Connor didn’t want to suck him off...

“No,” Connor was quick to come in, a look of determination entering his eyes. “I _want_ to do this. It’s just...new.” Kyle would have kissed Connor if the other man hadn’t chosen that moment to _finally_ take Kyle into his mouth.

It wasn’t a bad blowjob, especially not for the first time (and the fact that this was Connor’s first time and it was with _him_ was doing dangerous things to Kyle). And it _did_ feel good, amazing in fact, by all rights Kyle should have been a helpless groaning heap on the floor.

Except, the look on Connor’s _face_ , the intense focus he had, the way Connor would pull off every few moments and inspect Kyle’s dick like it might have changed in the last few moments or he was inspecting it for damage or something, the way it was obvious he wasn’t entirely sure what to do but was trying his best anyways, the fact that Connor was still in full Green Arrow attire...it honestly made Kyle want to _giggle_.

But giggling was against blowjob etiquette, he was pretty sure, so he clasped his mouth shut, only allowing the occasional breathy moans out and focusing on holding his hips still. And he was doing a pretty good job, if he said so himself, until Connor’s teeth scraped across Kyle’s tip and he thrust instinctively.

He tried not to laugh, he did, but when Connor practically yelped in surprise and jerked back, looking like someone just tried to kill him, Kyle couldn’t help it and burst into a fit of giggles. Even when Connor turned an obviously unamused look his direction, Kyle had a hard time stopping.

“...If you’re going to keep laughing at me I’m going to leave.” That got Kyle to shut up. He reached down and pulled Connor up to him, kissing him apologetically.

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have laughed.” How does one even apologize for something like that, anyways? He reached for Connor’s dick, hoping to appease him that way before getting his hand swatted away by an offended looking Connor.

“No, we’re going to keep doing this until I can do a satisfactory job.” Kyle opened his mouth to tell Connor he _was_ doing a satisfactory job, then decided against it and grinned down at the archer, spreading himself out invitingly.

Why would he argue with a good thing?


End file.
